vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sabine Laurent
Sabine Laurent was a witch and a member of the New Orleans Coven. In Apres Moi, Le Deluge, it was revealed she was possessed by Celeste. History As of right now, there is nothing known about Sabine's early history. The Originals Season One Sabine first appears in Always and Forever as a tour guide showing mortals around the French Quarter. Sabine knows that Elijah has been following her and asks if he's going to continue to do so, Elijah asks her if she knows who he is and she responds with. "Original vampire, always wears a suit. You and your family are famous among the witches, especially with your... brother back in town." Elijah then tells Sabine that his brother was brought here because of a Witch conspiring againts him, Jane-Anne Deveraux. Sabine tells him if his brother is looking for Jane-Anne then he's already too late. Elijah asks her if Jane-Anne is dead. Sabine then brings him to see Jane-Anne's dead body, but Marcel arrives and she begs him to hide because if Marcel sees him, he'll slaughter all the witches. Sabine is later seen with Sophie and Agnes and asks if she's really gonna kill herself. Elijah then comes with Jane-Anne's body. Elijah then request more time, but Agnes tells him his time is up and Sabine tells her to "shut up." ''Sabine is later seen at Jane-Anne's memorial. In ''Tangled Up In Blue, Sabine approaches Hayley and tells her that she is Sophie's friend, one of the Witches. She tells Hayley that the wolf is drawn to her because of her child, it's special. Hayley wants to find about the gender of the child, Sabine then offers to help her. Sabine and Hayley then goes somewhere to find about the gender of the child. Sabine tells Hayley an old wives tale to find out the gender of her baby by using a necklace. When the necklace spins clockwise the child is a boy, if it spins counter-clockwise it is a girl. The necklace swung counter clockwise implying that the child is female. Sabine has a vision and says, 'Hoc est infantima malom, Nos omnia perditu el eam' which means "The child is evil, It will destroy us all", in Latin. Sabine is then present at Katie's memorial and once Agnes mentions that her alliance with Klaus was foolish, Sophie then mentions that at least she is doing something. Sophie leaves and Agnes asks Sabine what she saw and she tells her that the child will kill all the witches. In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Sabine is first seen at Rousseau's chatting to Sophie, she tells her that the other witches still need to time to come around and that they're scared. The reason why she is "the only one left who still likes her". As she moves to grab some celery, she is suddenly backhanded by a figure with a hood. They are men sent by Agnes , who proceed to knock her out and kidnap Sophie . When the Mikaelson Brothers appear, they are demanding information of Sophie's whereabouts, she refuses to tell them where Agnes was since she's loyal to the coven and Agnes was last elder remaining. She tells them Agnes is the only elder left and they are the ones who can do important spells like The Harvest. In Bloodletting, ''When the Mikaelson brothers appear in Marcel's house, they demand the return of Hayley, Marcel tells he doesn't have her. But he offers them Sabine to help Klaus and Elijah find a missing Hayley. Sabine does a locator spell for them and tells them that Hayley is somewhere deep in The Bayou, she also reveals that there are stories of "exiled werewolves" in which Hayley could've gone to find. In ''The Casket Girls, Sabine tells Sophie that Davina is on the loose. She and a group of witches go to the church to try to capture davina but she kills them all. Sabine is later revived thanks to a protection spell she cast on herself before going after Davina. Marcel is waiting with Sabine when she comes back to life and gave her a choice she would either die or perform the same spell on Davina to bring her back to life after Klaus poisoned her. At the end of '' Apres Moi, Le Deluge '' it is revealed that "Sabine" is actually Celeste, as she tells Papa Tunde and Bastiana to call her by her real name, Celeste. In Le Grand Guignol, when Celeste says she is done with Sabine's body and ready to go to a new one, she gets a shard of glass and slits her throat, thereby killing Sabine. Personality Sabine was shown as being very friendly, supportive and loyal, as shown when she initially refused to tell Elijah and Niklaus Agnes' whereabouts when they were searching for her. Due to her visions, Sophie described her as the witch equivalent of a drama queen. Physical Appearance Sabine had wavy brown hair and a chocolate skin tone. Name Sabine is of Celtic origin and it is used mainly in English and means "uncertain or boundary" The name Sabine is a Latin baby name. In Latin the meaning of the name Sabine is: A Sabine. From an ancient Roman tribe name, Sabinus. The Sabines were an italic tribe. Legend says that the Romans abducted Sabine women to populate the newly built Rome. Appearances The Originals Season 1 *''Always and Forever*'' *''Tangled Up In Blue*'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree*'' *''Bloodletting*'' *''The Casket Girls*'' *''Apres Moi, Le Deluge*'' *''Dance Back from the Grave*'' *''Crescent City*'' *''Long Way Back From Hell*'' *''Le Grand Guignol*'' *possessed by Celeste Trivia *Describing Hayley's unborn child, Sabine used words: Hoc est infantima malom, Nos omnia perditu el eam. If translated into Latin, it means "The child is evil, It will destroy us all". *Sabine is the only other known witch capable of Clairvoyance besides Bonnie Bennett in the TVD universe, though some of her visions are open to interpretation. *In The Casket Girls, Sabine was killled by Davina but she had cast a protection spell on herself prior to her encounter with Davina and this spell resurrected her. *''Apres Moi, Le Deluge'' reveals that Sabine has been possessed by Celeste for over a year. *In Le Grand Guignol, Sabine is killed by Celeste who was possessing her, by sliting her throat. *Since the Other Side is no longer, Sabine is most likely with the Ancestors as she is a New Orleans witch and practices Ancestral Magic, but it is unknown if she was consecrated. Gallery Sabine TO 1x01.jpg|Sabine Sabine 2 TO 1x01.jpg Sabine 3 TO 1x01.jpg Sabine 4 TO 1x01.jpg Sabine 5 TO 1x01.jpg Sabine 6 TO 1x01.jpg Sabine 7 TO 1x01.jpg Sabine 8 TO 1x01.jpg Sabine TO 1x03.jpg Sabine 2 TO 1x03.jpg Sabine 3 TO 1x03.jpg Sabine 4 TO 1x03.jpg Agnes and Sabine TO 1x03.jpg|Agnes and Sabine Sabine 5 TO 1x03.jpg Sabine TO 1x06.jpg Sabine 2 TO 1x06.jpg Sabine 3 TO 1x06.jpg Sabine 4 TO 1x06.jpg Sabineoriginals.jpg Elijahhayelyy.jpg Elijahklaussabine.jpg The_Original_S01E01_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0259.jpg Davinawitches.png The Originals - Sabine.jpg Sabine Fruit.jpg Sabine 5 TO 1x03.jpg Sabine3.jpg sabine1.jpg sabine2.jpg See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:New Orleans Residents Category:New Orleans Coven Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists